To Kill A Love
by Wicheania
Summary: One shot, slash. We cannot be together.


**Authoress' Note**: Harry and Draco, my favourite pairing :) I'm not too sure about this one; don't know if I overdid it or something. Contains mild language, mild violence, mild making out, but much much slash. Please read and review, (I really don't mind criticism if it helps me improve okay?), and thank you in advance!

Also, thanks to Del for pointing out a huge mistake before I reposted this :D Love!

**Disclaimer**: I ain't own no nothing.

-

After what seemed like decades, Draco broke the kiss.

"We cannot be together."

Harry stared in confusion at the pair of frosty, gray eyes that bore mercilessly into his, searching desperately for an explanation for the words that those pale lips had just spoken.

"Why?" he asked, even though he knew it was pointless to do so. The Malfoys always did what they wanted; a reason was never required.

"I'm afraid that that is none of your concern." His platinum blond hair shimmered beneath the light and he turned to leave, satin black robes swirling behind.

"Was it something I did?" Harry pressed on relentlessly, pacing after the Slytherin's footsteps. "If it is then I'm sorry, okay?"

The boy stopped walking. "I said, _it's none of your business_." His voice dripped with venom, signaling an end to the conversation. But Harry was not about the leave it that way. It took much more than a mere "we cannot be together" to forget those passionate moments they shared and "none of your concern" to ditch the famous Harry Potter. No, even if he was about to lose the only person he ever loved, he had to know why.

"It is my business. I have a right to know." He grabbed Draco by his shoulders and spun him around so that the latter could sense his sincerity. "I still love you, Draco. I don't believe you that you do not return this feeling."

His fair face remained unreadable, emotionless. "Then you believed wrong."

Flinging his messy, charcoal hair in exasperation, Harry yelled heatedly, "What is wrong with you? How could you say that when we just fucking kissed?" He gripped Draco's arm and pulled the blonde closer to his body, letting fragmented breaths of agitation shower upon his face.

Draco yelped and twisted his arm away from Harry's grasp; the fraction of robe covering it slipped away and revealed a scintilla of a fresh green mark. Touching it tenderly like it had just been burnt, Draco shot Harry a filthy scowl.

"What is this?" Harry demanded, seizing the cadaverous arm once again, this time clutching it with so much force that it sent Draco howling in excruciating pain.

"Let me go!" he screamed, struggling with all his might. "You're hurting me!"

"_Why_?" Harry completely ignored his pleas; his eyes gleamed were fixed upon the Dark Mark, gleaming with frustration. "Why did you agree to it? Why were you so _stupid_?"

Draco spat. "Don't blame me for things you don't understand, Potter." The blonde took his chance and wrenched his arm free at the moment Harry loosened his hold, just as surprised as the other boy was at the sudden revival of the long abandoned term.

"I didn't have a choice."

-

There was a knock on the door.

Groaning, Harry got up from the couch he had so comfortably settled himself down on and answered the door with a slight tinge of annoyance.

But whoever greeted him on the other side made any sign of irritation vanish at once. It was the same face he last saw more than two years ago – beautifully shaped with features that seemed carefully crafted, framed by a head of unmistakable silky blond hair.

For a moment a cat got Harry's tongue as he stared, flabbergasted at the sight of his old lover. Then he stuttered. "Draco?"

His hollow eyes were the same as they always were – cold and unfeeling. A twisted smirk appeared on his blanched face and his hand swooped into his robes, drawing out a wand in which he immediately aimed at Harry's forehead.

"Goodbye, Potter."

Much as Harry loved Draco, his instincts told him that a Death Eater pointing his wand at his master's enemy was definitely not a good thing. The raven-haired boy dodged at the same time the other shouted, "Avada Kedavra!" Harry shut his eyes, preparing for an expectant flooding of bright green light – but it never came. Apparently the spell missed its target.

"Draco! What are you doing?" he hollered, whipping out his own wand for self-defence.

Instead of replying, Draco laughed mechanically with a maniacal glint in his eye. "You shall die tonight!" Again he waved his wand.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Harry dived towards his left, and this time the spell missed him by a mere inch. _What the bloody hell was his problem?_ He couldn't just show up uninvited one fine day and barge into Harry's house, attempting to do him in as though he hated him with every single fibre in his frail little body.

And then it hit him. The anger for this robotic, uncharacteristic behavior was soon diluted as a simple answer formed in his mind – Draco _had_ to be under the Imperius Curse.

Harry scrambled away from his spot just as a new stream of killing curses pelted in his direction. "Expelliarmus!" he cried, forcing Draco's wand to soar out of his hand, landing in a few feet's distance. Before the blonde could retrieve it, Harry had slammed him hard onto the nearby wall.

"Draco, listen to me," Harry whispered seriously, pinning Draco still with his strong arms. "Listen, I know you can fight this curse. Don't let him control you – fight it, I know you can!"

Draco glared at him with a crazed look plastered on his face, screaming shrilly, "Harry Potter must die!" After which his eyes widened, in fear or in agony Harry had no idea, and Draco wrestled violently while muttering an incoherent string of jinxes before his body lay abruptly limp in the toned arms.

It surprised Harry how much it hurt him to watch Draco go through such immense suffering after all these years – after he was certain he had convinced himself that he no longer had any more feelings for this dirty traitor.

"Harry… the Dark Lord… not my fault… didn't want to…" he muttered feebly, seizing Harry's collar and tugging him closer.

"It's okay, I don't blame you – "

Draco rambled on. "Don't want… kill… Harry… I'm sorry…" For the first time since Harry met this boy his eyes were filled with emotion; true, innermost feelings that came spilling out of those gray orbs as tears.

"Hush, don't cry," Harry murmured, stroking the blond hair gently. Stroking his hair like in the old times. "It's okay. I'm here."

Suddenly Draco's head jerked in an awkward manner. "It is time to meet your death, Potter!" His fist struck Harry's stomach, propelling him backwards from the impact. The spilt second was all he needed to snatch his mislaid wand.

Harry staggered from the blow, but ran forward to tackle Draco before he could finish saying "Avada Kedavra!" He fell on top of his target, weighing them both down while making sure to clamp Draco's wand hand flat to the ground.

"Fight that damned curse!"

It was as if an internal struggle was taking place; Draco began to mutter words that did not make any sense, thrusting his arms about and glommed onto Harry's robes.

"_Fight it, Draco!_"

"I'm sorry… I don't… don't want to kill… Harry…" Whimpering wildly, new tears retraced the olders' paths, gliding to the tip of his pointed chin. "Want… just want… you to know… I… I love you."

For a minute Harry's heart swelled and pounded painfully against his ribs; the next his lips came crashing into the pallid ones, and he shoved Draco aggressively into the icy ground, pulling him into a kiss filled with both fervor and lust that was built up after two year's worth of hidden craving. There was no need for words.

Finally Harry pulled away. He looked down at the panting wizard beneath him, who was quivering aggressively – Draco had entered a fit again. He cast Harry a begging expression and spoke.

"Don't let me… kill you… don't want to… Harry… please… _kill me_."

Eyes enlarging, Harry dropped his wand. "No, don't be stupid, I can't – I don't want to – "

"Please! – If you don't… I can't control… cannot… I'll kill you… "

"You can't make me kill you! Get a grip, Draco! Fight the curse – I'll go find help – " Harry's mind raced as he held the shivering Draco still, _who would know what to do? Remus? Mr Weasley? Or Dumbledore? No wait, he's dead… what am I thinking… _

Lost in his thoughts, Harry did not notice Draco gripping more tightly onto his wand, raising it to chest level and breathing his two final words.

"_Avada Kedavra._"

There was a flash of blinding green light, and a beautiful blond boy crumpled in Harry's arms with a smile on his pretty face.

-

**A/N**: So how did you guys find it? (keeps fingers crossed)


End file.
